SasuHina Last night Good night
by Drathe
Summary: SasuHina oneshot. Thank you, ayana, for translating it into English


**SasuHina: Last night, good night**

She slowly left the school looking at the faces of her classmates. Someone nudged her while running out the cloakroom. In coupe of days the school will be over and the holiday will start " she thought adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she went down the stair and turned left, towards the bridge. The warm breeze was playing with her long hair gently falling on her pale face. It was so beautiful and sunny outside, red poppies and yellow dandelions were blooming in the squares, it the air she could feel the aroma of wild roses, calming Hinata down. The sun was shining through the linden trees creating a wonderful game of shadows and lights on the pavement. The town was full of happy students waiting for the summer holiday, happy couples were walking together hand in hand, enjoying the time they could spend together, elders were exposing their wrinkled faces to the light, inhaling the fresh air. It all seemed almost idyllic to Hinata, just like I was a photograph from a magazine. She was wondering, if these people were feeling emptiness just like her. Her time in the final class of high school was running out and still she was missing it already. She didn't know what she should expect after all, Naruto was with Ino and she couldn't do anything about it.  
She slowed down a bit and fixed her uniform, on her collar at a red ladybug and it was walking down her blue tie. Hinata stretched her finger and allowed the bug to crawl on her hand. She watched as it slowly made its way down her fingers and then it spread its wings and flew away.  
"Fly" Hinata whispered watching the shaky flight. She sighed and fixed her navy skirt. She just passed a laughing couple: a brown haired boy was embracing his redheaded girlfriend telling her something with passion in his voice. Hinata looked at them with longing in her eyes and walked slowly home, getting lost in her thoughts.

***

She kept missing someone's warmth, touch, smile Naruto couldn't give it to her. Not anymore. So she was just standing aside, watching his happiness and wishing him the best, while at home she was crying tears of disappointment. She was ashamed to admit herself that she wanted to be in Ino's place. So she was giving him and Ino a smile while the sorrow and misery in her heart was consuming her mind, leaving only loneliness and despair. She was too shy, too quiet to fight for her happiness. It had been always like that. Everyone was finding solace in feelings for another person, but she didn't knew what being loved felt. She knew only loneliness. She was always afraid to take another step, to move forward a bit, she preferred to hide behind the curtain of silence and misfortune, once she couldn't understand her behavior, but when she matured a bit, she realized she fears of being rejected. It was something she couldn't handle. It's better to love and loose than being rejected and never know how love feels like, she repeated herself it over and over again.  
But now when she realized that with the end of high school her acquaintance with Naruto will end something inside her started to break. They paths were leading them to different directions, they had different dreams, goals. She knew that feeling that she's running out of time. She was looking at Naruto with longing in her eyes , wanting to remember his face forever, promising she will never forget everything he had done for her. He was her weakness. If there was hope for them she she would give up on everything and follow him, share with him dreams, pain, joy and tears. Sadly she knew how stupid her thoughts were Ino was the one by his side. Two crazy blondes, that' Sakura called them.  
She turned on the bed closing her white eyes. Her room seemed so big and cold, perfectly white walls were making her feel anxious. Opposite the bed under the window was a pair of oak door. Through them she could always hear conversations in which she didn't take part. She preferred to stay aside, watching the upcoming future. During break she was always alone. Most of the time she was sitting in the corner of the long hall, watching from there her classmates who didn't pay attention to her. She was always an anonymous, quiet girl who wasn't special at all. She wasn't pretty like Sakura or Ino, smart like Shikamaru, strong like Lee. She wasn't the best student either. When she was younger, she hated the fact that she was ignored, but later she got used to it, mediocrity became a part of her. Inborn shyness was getting stronger with each day and Hyuuga was accepting it.  
She like to go to school, because it was the only time she could spend with Naruto, the only person who knew she exists. He wasn't just a classmate, she loved him to death. Her each word, each thought, each tear was for him. It had been always like that But during the second year Naruto noticed Ino. They became inseparable, spending all their time together, mostly on fights and arguments which could last for hours. No one could understand the bond between them they were so different yet they were a great couple. They loved each other more than anything, their feelings were so pure and honest. Hinata could listen for hours how Naruto was telling her about the young Yamanaka. They were always protecting each other, always together, inseparable. It made Hinata suffer more and more, because she knew that Uzumaki was happy. She didn't want to interfere, but she kept dreaming that one day he will be telling about her to someone Always so passive, so indifferent Suddenly she stood up from the bed on which she was always sinking in her thoughts. She fixed her uniform and brushed her hair with her fingers.  
"I'm going out!" she shouted so her father could her hear and quickly put on her shoes "I'll be back.... when I'll be back!"  
She heard only a grumble so it meant she can go.  
A moment later only the slam of the door and Hinata's footsteps fading in the distance.

***

"Naruto, come here with the pasta!" yelled Ino, waving the wooden spoon in the direction of the blonde. She was wearing a white apron, which was matching perfectly her blue dress. Her untied fair hair was falling on her shoulders and her fringe was slightly covering her gorgeous, delicate face she kept blowing on it, but it didn't help at all.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming " he mumbled smiling at the sight of her. He walked slowly to the kitchen table and put the package next to the cooker. Ino with a quick movement opened the package and poured the content into the pot.  
"Okay, dinner will be ready soon. I don't know why you didn't want to come to my place, mom made her delicious pancakes" She turned around and leant against the table watching Uzumaki with her blue eyes. The boy just smiled and blinked.  
"Because we weren't alone. I was hoping for the afternoon snack."  
He grabbed her around her waist and kissed passionately. His hands slipped under her apron, moving up her hips, higher and higher making Ino start shivering. She moaned quietly and returned the kiss, ready to lose herself in the pleasure when suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Uzumaki shook his head and mumbled something being not pleased by this situation.  
"Go, it might be something important" Ino fixed her apron and gave him a wink, waving her hand to make Naruto hurry up. He walked towards the door and opened them slowly.  
"Hinata?"  
Behind the door was standing the Hyuuga. She was looking at him like encharmed. In the light of the setting sun his golden, wind-blown hair was shining every intense making his face look brighter. His blue eyes were examining her body. As always she could see sparks in them He was wearing his navy blue trousers and unbuttoned shirt. An unusual aura was surrounding him, or maybe it was just a mirage. But she was sure that he is important to her. Just like from a dream "Naruto I wanted to "  
Uzumaki leant against the frame, watching her with curiosity.  
"What's wrong?"  
Hinata lowered her head, trying to hide her blush. "How should I tell him that? Maybe just like that or maybe How will he react? What will he say? He will be surprised for sure. 'I love you' is so boring and plain maybe something more refined? 'My heart belongs to you since the day I've met you "' No, it must be something which could express all her feeling for him. Something unique, just like Naruto.  
"I wanted you to She gulped. Her white eyes were stating to avoid contact with his surprised sight, her hands were sweating, she couldn't find the right words. Why does she have to be so shy?  
"I just wanted to t-tell you , N-Naruto, t-that I Come one girl, just say it! she repeated the phrase in her thoughts. She looked at him again and again she started to admire him. Naruto in the light of the setting sun "I wanted to tell you that I "  
"Naruto?"  
Ino's voice was a real nightmare for her. She didn't know his girlfriend is with him, that they were spending time together and that she interrupted them. She felt week in her knees, she lowered her head again and she could feel something in her throat which made her unable to speak. Thousands of irritating thought were filling the Hyuuga's head. Her world started to collapse. She was cold and hot in the same time, she wanted to vomit.  
-"Do you feel alright?" she heard Naruto's voice , it seemed so distant.  
She closed her eyes. Seconds changed into eternity "I want to die "

***

She had no idea how she got back to the park. All she could remember was Naruto and Ino and then.. she was running away. She was running away from that place as far as she could, running away from Uzumaki, from Yamanaka, from that house she wanted to disappear, to vanish into thin air. She didn't know what she was feeling at that time. She didn't expect anything else than rejection, she knew exactly what will happen. But deep inside her heart a spark of hope was still alive. She wanted to destroy it, but it was always there, hidden in her soul. But now she didn't know what to do. She was sitting on the bench, among the trees, completely alone. The sun was setting painting on the sky unusual show of colours. A clap of thunder was heard in the distance, lightning cut through the sky. But it didn't impress Hinata at all. She was staring impassive at the clouds, like she finally accepted her faith. She didn't want to see Naruto anymore, full of shame, humiliation and unspoken misery In her thoughts she was repeating to herself she must be strong, that she won't cry anymore but not anymore. She was staring at the sky with her big, white eyes, her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Slowly she started to order her thoughts, with each moment she could feel emptiness ripping he soul apart.  
The rain started to fall from the sky. Warm drops landed on her face sprinkling, which created a delicate glow around her figure. Heavenly tears were making the world seem to be covered in a sleepy mist, so wonderfully unreal. Quiet sound of the raindrops was merging with the footsteps of people trying to hide from the weather.  
Suddenly a loud cry escaped from her throat. She was crying. She couldn't control tears running down her face even if she tried really hard. It was so purifying, she was trembling just like the whole sorrow was leaving her body and heart. She won't cry anymore, it was the last time time someone hurt her heart, last time she was passively watching the world around her. With this very moment when the raindrops were merging with the tears on her blushed cheeks she will come back to life. Reborn.  
She stood up quickly, gently clenching her fists from which rain was running down. The world was slowly disappearing in shadows and the sky was covered in darkness of the night.  
It helped her calm down and soothed her heart.  
"Don't cry"  
She turned around. Behind her back, hiding under a black umbrella was the tall dark-haired guy from her school, Sasuke Uchiha, idol of all the girls. Almost all the females students were dreaming that he will just look at them, that he will notice them, he destroyed many friendships and broke so many hearts. Even if he was so loved, she had never seen him in a female company he was always running away from them, disgusted and bored with the attention he was arousing. He definitely wasn't bad looking, raven black hair were a bit messy, underneath his uniform she could notice his well built body and in his dark eyes she saw brightness and a unusual tranquillity. Not mentioning he was the best student in school conscientious and scrupulous, like the teachers called him. That was all she knew about him. She wasn't interested in him for her he was simply an arrogant fool too much in love with himself to give any of it to anyone else, no wonder his presence surprised her, not mentioning the fact he spoke to her. To her!  
"I'm not crying," she whispered wiping her face.  
"Your eyes are red. And I heard you sobbing"  
She became silent looking at him. Why was he talking to her? Why did he want to torture her now?  
"You're Hinata Hyuuga, right?" he tilted his head and smiled weakly at her.  
She just nodded. She came closer to her and gave her the umbrella.  
"You will catch a cold, go home."  
"Why do you care?"  
He just snorted extending his hand.  
"If you don't want it, just give it back. I'm not forcing you"  
She was looking at him, confused and embarrassed. Again the little girl inside of her was waking up, the one she wanted to get rid of. She bit her lip and lowered her head listening to the falling rain. She didn't want to look at the soaking Uchiha, she was afraid she will start crying all over again.  
"Naruto ? Yes?"  
She clenched her fists. Her lips started to tremble and again she felt something stuck in her throat.  
-"I " she started but she couldn't find the right words. She went silent again and stared at Sasuke's shoes trying to stop the tears appearing in her eyes. She did everything she could to not let them start run down her face, but it was too late. Sasuke was watching her in silence, her tears on her cheeks.  
He looked at the navy blue sky and whispered:  
"Tell me everything"

***

It all happened so fast. Both of them sought for closeness of another person, they were always alone, lost in their tangled feelings. One of them was lonely by choice, the other one because of the cruel fate. They both could understand each other without a single world without any gestures. The bodies wanted the other one so badly, entangled in a passionate embrace, their lips kissing every part of the other ones body, fingers buried in the soft hair They were lost in the passion burning in their hearts, finding solace in their moans. Two people, so different, yet so similar.  
He, alone, hiding his real face, his scars, his past, always wearing the mask of indifference kept rejecting love. He was afraid. He had seen too much, he was afraid it might destroy his wounded soul. So he just kept rejecting it always changing his masks. He knew that he's also rejecting the only cure for his illness, a part of him wanted to be with another person so badly that it was scaring him. He moved aside hoping no one will ever hurt him.  
She, so small and fragile, always a drudge. Even her family didn't care about her. And she had never said no, thinking she deserves it. She was hiding in the world of silence always lowering her head. She had never believed that she deserves happiness. Even in love all she could find was suffering, she couldn't find for it or maybe she didn't want to? After all, it was always to blame the evil fate. Deep inside she didn't mind being the victim and the loser. It was all she had even known.  
Now, in this rainy night, the line between two souls disappeared. Sasuke was gently touching the trembling body of the girl, afraid he might hurt her. He kissed her neck unable to control his feelings for the young Hyuuga. For him she was like the bright side of himself, like the good part of his soul. He didn't kow much about her, he knew her only as the only girl who wasn't paying attention to him. Slowly he realized that a precious treasure like her was running away from him, that a beautiful being like her was passing him anonymously. They were talking for a long time listening careful to the other one. They were walking together in the rain, sharing their deepest secrets. It was easier to tell about their sorrows to someone you didn't know, to someone who didn't expect anything in exchange. They didn't even notice when they arrived at the Uchiha's house. Then everything happened so fast.  
He was looking with passion at her naked body, so fragile and weak, at her untied hair falling on her skin, contrasting with its paleness. She looked amazing in the moon light. She was lying on his mattress, next to the glass wall. He was watching her delicate face, her slightly opened, pale lips, almond shaped white eyes and felt like was looking at a real angel. He brushed her hair away from her face, Hinata touched his arm, looking deep into his eyes. He could see that she wanted to ask something, but she didn't know how.  
"S-Sasuke ?"  
He sent her a warm smile. The girl covered herself with her shirt and blushed.  
"Why are you staring at me like that ?"  
"Because you're beautiful"  
She raised herself onto her elbows and looked at him. Her eyes were shining like never before, her lips moving without a sound.  
"Me?" she whispered in disbelief. No one has ever called her beautiful, she was hearing most of the time insults. People were laughing at her white eyes which she really hated. She was ashamed of her body which she kept hiding under baggy clothes trying to forget about her complexes. She didn't like herself at all, so now when he was watching her, she felt very ashamed.  
Sasuke nodded and smiled.  
"You're beautiful your eyes are wonderful just like shining pearls. I could stare at you for the whole time talking to you listening to your voice.  
Her touched her face and gently brushed her cheek. Everything he said made her forget about all everyone else had ever done to her.  
Tears filled her eyes which she tried to stop. Her lips were trembling and her heart beat very fast. She was staring at the young Uchiha in silence, tilting her head. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him. She clenched her fists and felt her nails painfully cutting her skin.  
"Hinata?" she heard his whisper. "Why are you hiding from me?"  
She turned her back on him trying to hide her face from him. A single tear ran down her cheek tear which purified her soul from the painful past.  
She felt the warm arms of the Uchiha wrapping around her body and pulled her closer to him, his warm breath brushed her neck and then a gentle kiss.  
She closed her eyes and wished that this moment could last forever.  
"Sasuke?" she whispered so quiet that he barely heard her.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you "  
His embrace got weaker a bit so she turned back to him and hugged him, gently brushing his hair.  
"I've never.. felt special. If it wasn't that what happened between me and Naruto.. I wouldn't be here with you It's all like a dream so unreal. I feel like I'm going to wake up in a moment. It feels like the pain I've been experiencing my whole life disappeared! It's unbelievable " she rested her head on his shoulder looking at the floor. "That thing which happened between us, when we're lying next to each other I can feel your warmth It's like a miracle. I've never said anything like that before. I just don't know how to call everything I feel."  
She went silent for a while. She heard his heart beat, his breath, she felt his scent and his hands on her body. Then she continued:  
"I've never existed before. For no one. But thanks to you I understood I'm special I don't know what's going on with me, I would never say this to anyone, I would never talk to you, I would never allow you " she blushed a bit "I wouldn't allow myself I'm afraid it will disappear, but "  
"I'm afraid too "  
She looked at him with her white eyes. He was pulling her closer and closer and started to inhale the scent of her hair.  
"For my whole life I was afraid to be with anyone. And now I'm afraid to leave.. you" he looked into the distance. "I don't know what's going on, just like you. I just know that I want to be with you. I want to look at you. Nothing more" he laughed "What an irony Like love at first sight, don't you think? Something like I've never believed into. Even love seemed to be unreal when I was looking at the other girls And you You were so close, yet so distant. And when you were standing in the rain I don't know what got into me when that I've decided to approach you. Fate is funny. But nothing happens accidentally, like your cousin Neji says.  
"We're both afraid of loneliness, Sasuke"  
I've never been with a girl. And you?"  
She laughed.  
"Of course not with a girl. But neither with a boy "  
He sighed hugging her tighter.  
"So, we shouldn't be afraid of loneliness, People are afraid of it only when they can lose the one they love I've always been alone. I was afraid to be with anyone. Loneliness didn't seem to be that scary Because I was alone And now "  
"Now we should both be afraid"  
They looked at each other in silent agreement. Then the Uchiha sighed quietly turning his face into the window. He looked at the moon, its light was brightening up the night. It there wasn't the sun, it would never be the king of the sky.  
Just like he and Hinata. He could feel that her shine was becoming his.  
"If this is how love feels like " he whispered softly. "I love you."

***

She was walking through the town, laughing at the jokes her cousin Neji was telling her. She was going back from her final exams. She did great, after all, she was working hard for it. She was one of the best students of medicine. Finally she proved to herself that she's far beyond average, even her family finally noticed her and her cousin was so proud of her. She learned how to laugh and enjoy her life. She left the shadows and was able to stand on her own feet, accepting the world the way it was sometimes cruel and sometimes wonderful. She was watching other students with a smile on her face, they were happy that summer holiday finally began.  
She broke up with Sasuke quite fast. Honestly, they weren't even together.. No one them ever used the word "relationship", but for the whole summer she wasn't thinking about it. It was enough for her that she was close to him and he enjoyed this silence too. Both of them were having the best time in their lives enjoying each other's company. Then each chose their own paths. Of course, there were tears.  
The longing was still in the heart of the Hyuuga, that day was first "anniversary" of the night when both of them changed. She was wondering where is Sasuke, how is he, is he happy? She knew he had chosen psychology. She was curious if he passed his exams, how is he and if he's with someone.  
She couldn't forget about him, the memory was still too fresh, that's why she had chosen to live in loneliness.  
"Hinata, are you listening to me?" voice of her cousin snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Could you say it again? I got lost in my thoughts.  
"I was asking if you prefer a chocolate or strawberry ice cream." Neji was looking at the small ice cream shop crowded with small children still choosing their favourite flavors.  
"Strawberry one!"  
"Okay, I'll bring it for you!" she shouted and left. "Wait for me!"  
With a smile on her face, she was watching him trying to get through the crowd of the children, unhappy because of the fact. She sat on the bench, inhaling the fresh air and listening to the sounds of the streets.  
She could hear some girls laughing, driving cars in the distance, the sun was warming her face.  
Suddenly she felt someone covering her eyes.  
"Hello "  
Her heart started to beat faster. Was it his voice? She turned around and opened her eyes widely.  
Behind her was standing Sasuke.  
"Hinata"  
She stood up quickly. He looked the same like he remembered him his wind blown hair, his gentle smile, his sharp eyes. She couldn't believe her own eyes, all her memories returned immediately.  
"W-what are you "  
He laughed loudly watching her petrified face.  
"Well, I got transferred here."  
"Where?"  
"To your college"  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
"Why?| He took her hand and smiled.  
"Well do you remember that day one year ago? I've told you something I understood just recently. I'm afraid I'll lose you. And I want to start all over again."  
"But "  
"If you don't want to, I'll understand. But I'll still love you. And I will never forget about you." she noticed his eyes lost his sparks. He cared about her. She could see that.  
She didn't hear Neji calling her. She didn't hear anyone besides Sasuke.  
She smiled at him, just like before.  
"So Hello Sasuke. Let's start all over again."


End file.
